


The Nightmares That Haunt Me

by ficsofundertale



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Bara Sans, Big Sans, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Mentions of knotting, Nightmares, Other, Panic Attacks, Porn With Plot, Reader has a vagina, Sans - Freeform, Smut, angst at first, beasttale, if that even is a kinky..., its about 50/50 smut, passion more than likely, possible comfort kink, possible ptsd habit - freeform, reader - Freeform, reader has girly bits, reader is smol, readers gender is left to interpret, sans is tol, shrugs, this is like 110 percent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsofundertale/pseuds/ficsofundertale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nightmares reoccurred. Not every night, but often enough that he wakes up in a panic to find you. Whether you were sleeping or awake he would seek you for comfort and tell himself that you would not die by his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nightmares That Haunt Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [get-rammed on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=get-rammed+on+tumblr).



> I'm really bad at naming stories. Oh well TvT  
> written from a prompt I read over on tumblr by get-rammed. I have full permission from her to write this and all creds go to her. bLESS YOUR SOUL RAM YOU SAY YOU DONT WRITE GOOD BUT HELL, YOU DO. 
> 
> I should probably give you some back ground info on her sans. He's beastly. Like no joke the fucker is sadistic and if that ain't your cup of tea then this Drabble won't be either. Make sure to read the tags. He stands 7'6 when he's not in heat and he's bara. he's constantly pissy. And as the ram says a big "titty baby" lmao. If you'd like to find out more about this kinky bastared click [here.](http://get-rammed.tumblr.com/) It's a direct link to her tumblr. 
> 
> Prompt: "Okay but Sans walking up behind you and crushing you into a hug. Hes whimpering and falls to his knees digging his head into your hair. He had a horrible dream, dreams where he killed you. He just cries and you comfort him. Soft gentle sex ensues" -ram

He could do nothing but watch. Watch as he ripped every cell that made up your being. As you pleaded and pushed weakly against his unforgiving hands while he bit into your flesh again. Your pained and panicked shrieks stayed with him even after he would wake up. But he was as helpless as you were in this situation.

  
_"Please... No more...s-stop.."_

  
_He growled in response._

  
He told him self that no way that was him. No way was it him tearing into your flesh to bring pain and not pleasure. No way he would ever do that to you. He wouldn't hurt his mate. Not like this. Not like anything. You were his. He would never do this. Never.

  
And he reminded himself that constantly. Almost daily even until he believed himself. And then it would start all over again.

  
" _..."_

  
_Your blood leaked and stained the floor. Stained the white of his bones and the blue of his clothes. He was pretty sure, in what ever state of mind he was in, that his entire face was covered in the red goodness that slipped slow and steady from your body. He held you way to tight, though you could no longer feel anything, and it made your own bones crack and shatter under the grip. Your lifeless shredded body dangled limp from the same grip. His dream self chuckled before out right cackling and dropping your corpse to the floor._

  
_It wasn't over just yet._

  
Sans really wanted to wake up now but he _couldn't._ His body wouldn't _let him._ And he was really starting to struggle with whatever was keeping him here. What ever was keeping him and making him watch. Was this some kind of punishment? For what happened in past time lines?

  
His body quaked and trembled against the blackness that held him. He wanted to yell, to growl and snarl at the thing that kept him grounded there. But it wasn't real. There was _nothing holding him_. Was it himself holding back?

  
_He stood tall, proud even. Looking at his handy work. Your body wasn't even human anymore. Flesh missing, your body almost cut into five pieces scattered on the floor. Your organs already taking on a sickly grey color while you lay lifeless at his feet._

_He licked his claws._

  
He closed his eyes. He wasn't going to watch anymore. Didn't want to watch in the first place. He felt sick. He felt as if he was ready to turn to dust right the and there. Sweat flowed down his skull. This cant be right....

  
But then he jerked awake, bare rib cage heaving. A hand came up to his neck as he gasped for the air he didn't need. That was worse than the last time it happened. He should go see Alphys about. He was due for a visit anyway.

  
He checked the time seeing that it was 12 in the morning and realized that he only slept for two hours. You weren't in bed either which wasn't much of a surprise. You didn't go to bed till really late. He stayed up with you sometimes when he planned to skip work and you always scolded him about that. He'd take your mind off of it with some good morning sex that'd leave you bedridden for the day, and he would take care of your sore achy body.

  
Mind out of the gutter now, he could feel a headache coming on as perusal to these nightmares. Getting up he began his hurried search for you, getting more and more panicked when he couldn't find you in the master bathroom. He ran and checked the spare room and the bathroom down the hall and still no sign of you. He felt tears prick the corners of eyes and he fought them back. He fought back the urge call out for you which he couldn't suppress for long.

  
"_______________?"

  
It was a quiet call. Not really a whisper but not his normal volumed voice. He went hurriedly and checked the hall closet as well. No luck there either. His soul was thrumming uneasily in his chest. His breathing not calmed. He was on the verge of panicking openly until he heard the clatter of a pan being dropped on the floor and faint curse from you.  
He took off down the the stairs, teleporting halfway down them and into the kitchen arch way. He took in the sight of you. Wide awake and reclaiming the dish you must've dropped. He felt choked up and realized that it was him making the quiet whimpers.

  
You weren't prepared for the loud thud directly behind or for the long bony arms to grip you around the waist and haul you up against the hard surface of his chest. It made you gasp and you jumped dropping the pan into the sink which made both parties flinch. Tears soaked the fabric of shirt as Sans buried his face in your hair. The tension left your muscles and you quickly turned around to hold him and whispered sweet things against the side of his skull _that it was going to be alright and that you loved him and that nothing was wrong that it was just a dream_. You asked him if he wanted to talk about it which as you expected he said no and promptly picked up your small form and plopped down the couch.

  
He rested his forehead against yours, eyes kept closed; his whimpers never ceased and just looking at him made you want to cry yourself. He looked so broken. So utterly shattered and you could practically feel it in the bond between your souls. You stroked the back of his skull, shifting to get the uncomfortable prick of his fingers out of your sides. He shuttered under you, breath stuttering and a hiccup. Gentle coos left your mouth as you shushed him. You kissed his forehead, his cheeks, above his nasal cavity and finally his mouth which trembled against yours.

  
"M'sorry, m'so sorry" he mumbled several times against your mouth. These kisses were peck after peck from him, becoming more forceful as he progressed. He turned away burying his face in the crook of your neck pecking you with kisses there too and you rest the side of your face against his skull so you could nuzzle your cheek against his (at least he had stopped crying. You didn't know what to do when he cried because it didn't happen often). His large fangs scraped across your neck but he didn't bite. He was unsure if he was still dreaming or not.

  
You sat there in his lap while he clung to you for a good hour or so. His quiet sobs turned to trembles which then turned into the occasional tremble. You held him to you, his face now buried in your chest and you held his head to you, letting him hear your heart beat because you knew that soothed him well.

  
"Would you like to talk about it now?" You questioned because being the anxious person you are you knew how it was to keep things bottled up inside and that it was better to let it out.

  
He hesitated, lifting his face from your bosom and finally looking you in the eye. Bless his soul, his pupils were blown wide, irises large to accommodate the size. He gave you a weird look.

  
"I mean you don't have to if you don't want to... U-Uh I just thought y'know, i-its better to get things off you chest yeah?" You fiddled with your fingers nervously.  
"It wasn't pleasant. Not like any nightmares are." He stated. You waved your hand for him to continue.

  
"...you were there. And something else I wasn't quiet sure at first..." He hesitated again. "Are you sure you wanna know?"

  
You nodded vigorously. You'd gladly listen to anything from him if it was bothering him like these dream were. You grabbed his hands.

  
"It was hurting you," he choked a little before clearing his throat. "It was hurting you and I couldn't get to you. I was stuck there to watch, to suffer along side of you."  
Your brows furrowed and a small frown set to your face. Your arms found their way around his neck and you rested you head on his chest. You let him continue without saying anything.

  
"That _thing_ was me."

  
That had you ramrod stiff on his lap. You stiffening caused him to stiffen even further and you forced yourself to relax. It was just a dream. You knew for sure he wouldn't hurt you on purpose unless you hurt him.

  
"Oh Sans" you sighed pulling back. "That's not going to happen." You cup his face with both hands as best as you could and gave him a semi stern look. "I know it won't. You wouldn't do that"

  
'If only you knew' he mentally growled but allowed your words to comfort him for now. He was still trembling. He willed himself to stop soon.

  
And he did. He fell still against you a small while later. You were feeling so tired by now and you were pretty sure Sans had fallen asleep against you. You really wanted to sleep yourself but you couldn't with him crushing you against him still. You told him so, murmuring your request to go to bed against the side of his face.

  
Whether if he was asleep or not you were teleported into the bed room where he dropped you ungratefully on the bed in which you huffed at. It was three in the morning you did not need to be tossed like a sack of potatoes by a monster especially when you had just calmed him down an hour ago. You'd forgive him this time.

  
He was filling your vision in seconds after dropping you, the bags under his eyes extremely pronounced but you knew he was wide awake. His white orbs took you in not saying anything and you started to get nervous. He always stared at you, sometimes intently for your attention but never this much intently. It was kinda nerve wracking though you knew he wouldn't hurt you.

  
"Let me fuck you."

  
That took you by surprise. Yeah he's always blunt about it but it's three in the freaking morning and you just wanted to sleep. But he's giving you such a wounded look that you couldn't say no. Could never say no to him. You wouldn't.

  
So instead you nod, relaxing and letting him start his thing. He'll get you worked up in no time.

  
He started with your tank top, not wasting time in getting it out of the way, next came your bra and then your shorts. He ran his hands up your body, caressed your sides and sliding his thumbs over your ribs where he took the time to run over eat one that he felt. His hands moved up, long fingers cupping your breast and he leaned down to lick upon your collar bones. He proceeded to nibble there as well, trailing small bites down between your breast and towards you stomach in which he glanced up to you. He dipped his tongue into your belly button briefly, not breaking the eye contact, before his tongue slid over your cleft through you panties. He gave a growl of approval as you arched your back. You wanted him to touch you there already. You voice this thought out loud.

  
"Needy as always kitten," he growls against your thigh, giving you a good nip there. "I want to do this properly, or as you humans say 'make love'."  
Hearing that from him was really unusual. He would never say anything like that... That nightmare must've really shook him up if it made him say that. Not that you were complaining being the sap you were.

  
You bit your knuckle as his long fingers hooked onto the sides of your panties and slowly pulled down. You raised you legs to help him get them off and they finally slipped from the end of you foot and were tossed careless behind him.

  
Every time he got you like this he couldn't stop staring. You were so beautiful. Your body glowing from the moon shining through the window, illuminating you body before his sharp vision. He saw everything. The sweat conspiring on your forehead and under the curve of your breast. That perfect rosy red you always flushed when fully naked before him that spread from your cheeks down to your collar bones.

  
He heard everything. Especially that _little squeak_ you made as he let one finger run over the pink slick folds of your sex while he kissed the bite he left on your thigh. He loved seeing you like this, loosening up your tense muscles for him to play with you body as he pleased because you let him.

  
He trailed the finger trough your folds until he found your clit at the top of your sex. He put slight pressure, rubbing in a circular motion making you arch your back further. Your hands clenched in the sheets and he grabbed one so you could curl your fingers with his. And you did, tightly; your joined hands resting beside your upper thigh.  
You rolled you hips against his finger, begging with you body for him to continue, to do something else, to eat you, to finger fuck you. _Anything._

  
He did. Eat you out I mean. His tongue finding its way between the wetness of your pussy and into the orifice of which the sweet smell came from. It made his mouth water, the very taste of your wetness causing him to drool. You tasted as good as you smelt, hot heated honey that melted on his tongue. He could do this for hours, days even weeks if he was allowed to. But you'd be far too sensitive.

  
It ended too soon with a quick suck to your clit and he was filling your vision again. You felt the hard press of his cock against you and you mentally reminded yourself to relax because he didn't always give you time to adjust no matter how many times you've done this.

  
The thick head pressed into you and he let out a pleased hum, rubbing his cheek against yours before pulling back to look at you. Your bottom lip caught between your teeth and your right hand gripping his radius while the left reached around to grab his ulna. Your fingers barely able to wrap fully around the thick bones. He felt your grip tighten when pressed fully inside you, his knot hitting your entrance. He wouldn't make you take it tonight knowing full well that you were still tender to the stretch being tied with him caused.

  
He glanced down and all but _growled_ at the bulge in your stomach that he was currently causing. He brought his down to run over your stomach and shuttered because he could feel it against himself as well. And He quite literally wanted to fuck the hell out of you but he couldn't do that right now. He wanted, no needed, for this to be done softly, gently. He wanted to make sure that you knew he wasn't going to do what he did in that dream.

  
His pace started out slow, leaving you breathless. You rocked you hips against his, moaning, and reaching up to wrap your hands around the back of his neck to bring him down to you. You kissed his mouth, licked under his jaw and rested your forehead against his chest while his pace slowly quickened. His bony hips thudded against yours at a semi fast pace. It was still slow; he made sure not to go too fast.

  
He dropped a hand down to your lower stomach, feeling his cock rub against his hand through you skin and he growled dirty things into you ear that you were felt so fuck good wrapped around him, that you felt so fucking right in the early morning, how wet you were. He asked you if you could hear him joining with you and you could. You whimpered against his neck.

  
" _Hnnnng fuuuck..._ " He breathed against you ear and he felt you walls tighten around him. "Yeah kitten I feel that. You're so close. You wanna cum don't you? Huh?"

  
" _Oh_  Sans..." Your breathing stuttered "please, _please_."

  
"Mmmm please what?"

"Let me cum." You whimpered against his chin and he kissed your forehead. He'd give you want you wanted.

  
Your hand found its way to the one that was resting against your stomach and brought his thumb down to your clit which he applied steady pressure to. He rubbed in time with his slow yet measured thrust, that has his cock peaking your you skin. You glanced down briefly at your joining with him before you eyes rolled back and your back arched sharply.

  
It was hot and white, the pleasure that shot through your body has you crying out openly. You could care less who heard you right now. All that mattered was that he kept going and didn't stop until you finished. Your walls clamped tightly around his still thrusting cock, you body spazzing and he held you down tightly so you wouldn't thrash too much. Your orgasm triggered his own and he pushed until his knot his your outer walls again. He wrapped two bony fingers around the base under his knot to ghost the feeling of being tied. He snarled into your shoulder, eyebrows scrunched in sweet painful pleasure as you walls fluttered in the after affects of your orgasm.  
He pulled back, hand still wrapped around the base, and tucked himself back into his sweat pants. They'd more than likely be ruined considering he wasn't done cumming yet and wouldn't be for at least an hour but he could care less. All that mattered right now was you.

  
He curled up behind you, pulling your sweaty body against his. You were already asleep and he soon followed.

  
And for the rest of the night, he didn't have a nightmare. 

**Author's Note:**

> AN- cHEESY ENDING BUT OH WELL. [again here is a link to her tumblr!](get-rammed.tumblr.com) go follow shes great!
> 
> My tumblr: [ficsofundertale :3](ficsofundertale.tumblr.com)


End file.
